<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a Joke for You by NightAshes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795326">I'm a Joke for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes'>NightAshes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, all the sides are in here, but this story is so short so their appearances are brief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: It doesn’t matter how it hurts him. He is going to do what’s best for the other Sides, and if that means compromising himself, so be it.</p><p>There was a challenge to make it fluffy, so here is my attempt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a Joke for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman knows he has to do this. The others have suffered long enough. There is only one thing that could bring back their laughter now. Only one thing that could once again fill the common room with the cheer it now sadly lacked. He has to do this for them. It may be painful but if he could get them to simply smile again, just one little smile, would it really matter how he felt? </p><p>Roman takes a steadying breath. He can do this. For his family, he can do this. He gulps on air and readies himself for what is to come. Slowly, he steps out of the bathroom and trudges towards the common room. </p><p>There are the others. Sitting, waiting on the couch. They see him standing in the hallway entrance and their faces immediately brighten. A cheer goes up, loud and proud. Virgil whoops, Janus is shamelessly taking pictures of Roman’s shame, Remus is cackling wildly, Patton is also taking pictures because “Oh, but you look so cute, Roman,” and Logan is trying desperately and failing miserably to maintain his professional composure. </p><p>Roman stands there in his clown outfit, his cheeks burning as hot as Remus’s trash fire. He huffs in annoyance, “I hope you’re happy, now.”</p><p>“Oh, we are.” Virgil smirks. </p><p>Janus snaps another picture, “Oh, Roman, this look on you is simply divine. You must do a spin so we can get the whole picture.”</p><p>“No! No! He has to do the song now. The SONG! That was part of the bet! Song! Song! Song!” Remus begins to chant, prompting the other to join in.</p><p>The common room fills with their shouts. Roman rolls his eyes, but begrudgingly begins.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Roman and I was wrong, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m singing the Ro wrong song. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn’t have taken that chance, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now here’s my remorseful dance.”</em>
</p><p>Remus’s laughter transforms into something even more wild, “Do the kicks!”</p><p>Roman awkwardly attempts a chorus kick in floppy clown shoes. It does not go well. Everyone is besides themselves with laughter and Roman can’t help it when the corner of his lip quirks upward.</p><p>This is indeed his worst nightmare come true. He had lost a bet and these were the consequences. His wish to back out had been met with derision and frustration. Even Janus had defended the importance of honesty!  And sure this was the most embarrassing thing to have ever happened to the creative side. But the common room was now full of laughter. Laughter and cheer. It may be directed at him, but even Roman had to admit this was pretty funny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>